


Horizon

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [136]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e09 The Spirit of Vegas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katty was so close to everything she wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horizon

Her name's not Katty, of course. That's just for this job. And the one last year in Boulder. And the one a few months before that in NYC.

"You have the right to remain silent," one of the SWAT team begins.

"Fuck you," not-Katty snarls back. Paradise was on the horizon, and now it's gone.


End file.
